


Share And Share Alike

by Dolthalion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolthalion/pseuds/Dolthalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Canada brings his slut round to play with America's toy.  Bondage, foursome, slutshaming, bondage, incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share And Share Alike

By the time Canada knocks on the door, America has got bored, and he’s casually playing with the older Nation, pinching and tugging on his nipples and enjoying the moans. He glances up at the knock of the door and pouts to himself, but leaves England, tied on his back on the table with a pillow under his arse to raise it. On the doorstep, Canada is standing behind France, and he pushes him in first. The older Nation has a coat on, and as Canada closes the door behind him, America wonders if he’s wearing anything underneath it.

“Took your time.” He complained. “Did you get bored or something on the way?”

“Something like that.” Canada admits with a chuckle, as he pushes his shoes to one side and takes France’s coat off for him. Underneath, France is naked, and America can see that he enjoyed the walk over. Somehow he isn’t surprised. Once France’s shoes are off, Canada finally approaches his brother and pulls him into a surprisingly forceful kiss, which America is more than happy to return in kind. It has been a while since the four of them arranged anything, and as he presses into his brother’s body he realises that he missed his height and weight, so different to England’s lanky form. Hands start to wonder, and for a moment they forget about the other two bound Nations. After another heated kiss ends, though, Canada breaks away from America, leaving his brother to make a little disappointed moan, and wanders over to check England. “A very pretty toy.” He praises, his fingers running lightly over his chest, and down between England’s legs, checking to see if America has prepared him or not. He hasn’t, and England’s moan as Canada’s fingers circle his entrance is eaten up by the ball gag in his mouth.

America takes the opportunity to pull France closer, admiring his brother’s boyfriend. He kisses France’s smug look from his lips, and his hands trail back, checking the leather cuffs, chained to a leather collar around his neck. He likes that arrangement, and wonders about asking Canada where he got it from. Later, though. His fingers trailed lower, down France’s spine, and he chuckles as he feels the butt plug in his arse. No wonder France was enjoying the walk over quite so much. Taking hold of it, America shoves it back into the other blonde and chuckles at the moan.

Looking up from England, Canada rolls his eyes, and puts his hands on his hips. “Shall I leave you two to it, then?” He muttered, though America can tell he isn’t really annoyed. He chuckles, and pulls France over with him, presenting him to Canada, and Canada takes the opportunity. They pin France between them, Canada kissing his lips and stroking his chest, while America nips at his neck and pushes his legs apart. Their synchronised movements are enough to have France moaning and squirming between them, the chain holding his hands in place clinking as he tries to reach his two boys. America chuckles at that, and steps back, slapping his arse.

“Impatient fucker.”

“You’d best be careful, he enjoys that kind of thing.” Canada smiles as well, stepping back so he can watch the pair of them.

America looks at his brother and smiles. “They’re both as bad as each other, then. A slut and a sex toy.” Pulling France over to a chair, he sits down and forces France to kneel down in front of him. A moment later his flies are undone, and he’s stroking his hard cock, looking down on France. Canada comes to join them, and nudging America’s hand away, he forces France to swallow him instead. He buries his hand in luxurious blonde curls and yanks, satisfied to hear both of them moan. Leaning over, he kisses America again, and strong hands pull him closer. As they kiss, Canada makes France suck his brother off, his foot between France’s legs, resting against the toy inside him. Canada breaks the kiss to trail kisses along America’s neck, before suckling there, leaving a soft mark on his shoulder, and then America’s hand pulls Canada’s head back and he places one of his own over his throat.

America pushes France off then, and stands up, letting his trousers fall to the floor and stepping out of them. Canada chuckles then, amused by the site of America wandering around without them like a kid, and America smacks his arm like he does when they’re play fighting, before suddenly they’re kissing again with renewed passion. As they kiss, America’s hand moves down to his brother’s trousers, undoing them with shocking ease and pushing them off his hips, before using his unnatural strength to pick the other Nation up, carrying him over to the table where England has been left like an unwanted toy. He sits him down on the edge, and as they nip and kiss at each other’s lips and jaws and necks, hands struggle with each other’s shirts, trying to pull them off without breaking contact. At least America has finally learnt not to rip Canada’s shirt; last time he tried that, Canada left him entirely unsatisfied.

When they finally manage to remove each other’s shirts, Canada indicates for France to come over to him and he does. America grins at his obedience, and peels himself off Canada to catch the smaller Nation up and lay him over England as though he isn’t there and he’s laying him over the table itself. Canada slips off the table too, moving to take England’s gag off so he can align their elders, filling England’s mouth with France’s cock instead. France is more than eager to fuck England’s mouth, especially when Canada holds the butt plug in place so it moves inside him with each movement.

“Oi, don’t be too good to him. I don’t want him coming before I’m ready.” America complains, but he’s leaning over to get a good look, enjoying the sight.

“You’d better hurry up and get this toy of yours ready for me, then.” Canada complains, and America smiles at him.

Grabbing lube from the table side, he squeezes some into his hands, warming it up, then leaning over to stroke his brother. “Why? It’s just a toy. It doesn’t need preparing.” Canada and America kiss again, Canada moaning into the kiss and bucking into America’s big hand. He’s a bit uncomfortable with the way that America refers to England, but the blonde seems to like it, moaning around France’s cock.

America laughs at that, and leans back to wipe his hands clean of lube. Nudging Canada aside, he picks France up again, biting his shoulder when the older Nation moans as his cock slips out of England’s mouth. America makes him kneel over England, and pushes him forward, until both Europeans are kissing, and he licks his lips. He’ll never get sick of watching that. Canada moves too, pulling the butt plug out of France’s arse, and then lining himself up against England. Both brothers move in a fluid motion then, America forcing France down onto England’s cock while Canada pushes into him, and all four Nations moan. America stands back enjoying the sight for a moment. Then Canada starts to move, setting a surprisingly rough and needy pace. America wonders if he’s been holding back, waiting for this.

It’s clear that France isn’t going to last too long as Canada’s movements force him to move on England’s cock. America moves to fuck England’s mouth, matching his brother’s movements instinctively, and leans over to kiss France. He slides his hands under France’s arse, physically lifting him up and down in time with himself and Canada. Canada leans forward, his front against France’s back, and reaches forward to stroke France’s cock. There’s little France can do save for to move with them, shivering and tensing in their arms as he tries to control his orgasm long enough to enjoy the sex. Beneath them all, England is shaking too, utterly possessed, unable to do anything. His body tensed, but before he has the chance to come, France does, spilling over his chest. He’s pushed forward, off England’s cock, and England moans around America’s cock, missing the sensation. He tenses again, and Canada speeds up, pulling his brother forward now. They kiss over England, and between France’s limp body rubbing against him, the sight of them kissing, and the double penetration, England can’t hold back his orgasm. That in turn triggers Canada’s, and both of them cry out, England spilling over himself, Canada and France. America gives them a moment, before moving round the table and levering Canada up to lie on the table next to the other two Nations, and then takes his place. England is slick from the lube from Canada’s cock and Canada’s cum, and America’s cock is slick from his salvia, so it’s easy to set up a rough pace. After a moment, though, he leans down, unclipping England’s legs from the table so he can put them over his shoulders and start up again with a quicker, rougher pace. England lets out a soft moan, and for a moment America considers teasing him into hardness again, but his own erection leads him into continuing. Canada sits up and lazily kisses him, his hands reaching down to squeeze America’s arse, rubbing along his crack. America moans and speeds up, and Canada lets one finger slip inside him. A moment later, America comes too, groaning as he buries himself deep in England’s familiar body.

For a while, the four of them are still, slumped in a pile on the table. France recovers first, but he can’t do anything with his hands still bound, so he kisses at the two Nations he can easily reach, affectionate and soft now. England groans and shifts his elbows to try and get him off. “Bloody frog.” He mutters, but there’s no real ire behind it, and France chuckles.

Canada grunts then, and reaches down first, freeing England’s hands. England rubs his wrists, and Canada frees France too, unclipping his hands first, and then undoing the collar too. America is still flopped over them, and he nuzzles into England’s stomach a little, ignoring the cum there. Smiling to himself, England reaches down to stroke his hair. “Worn out? I thought you wanted to play again later.”

America turns his head so he can look at England with one eye and then smirks. “Later.” He agrees, a smirk and a promise in his face.


End file.
